Thirteen Hours
by callmebobbie
Summary: Thirteen hours after Sarah solved the Labyrinth she noticed her socks were missing. Thirteen days after Sarah had solved the Labyrinth, she noticed the owl again. Thirteen months after Sarah had solved the Labyrinth, her friends disappeared. Thirteen years after Sarah solved the Labyrinth, the Goblin King came visiting.
1. Reunion

**THIRTEEN HOURS**

 **A Labyrinth Fanfic**

 **A/N: Hello my fellow Labyfans! This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. And my first attempt at smut. I make no excuse for this smut, just that the movie and David Bowie (forever the Goblin King) inspire that side of me for some odd reason.**

 **I'm freaking out a little about the smut, but I'm sure that you wonderful people will either critique kindly, or just walk away from the fic, shaking your head and muttering, 'Well, that's half an hour of my life I'm never getting back.'**

 **I've been heavily influenced by the many other fantastic Labyfics that I've read over the years, but this one in particular was a strong influence: 'In Dreams' by I Took the One Less Travelled (ff dot net) and on AO3 'In Dreams' by ITookTheOneLessTravelled. Read it if you want HOT J-on-S action *fans self*. I was also influenced by a paranormal romance series I read years ago and one book in particular: 'The Immortal Highlander' by Karen Marie Moning. Robin Goodfellow as a hot Highlander Fae with invisibility issues except to one un/fortunate law student? Yes, please!**

 **Okay, I can't put it off any longer. *takes deep breath* It's a four parter, and goes Plot, Smut, Action Plot, More Smut. Because apparently I can't write smut with no context.**

 **One more thing: MUM DO NOT READ PAST CHAPTER ONE PLEASE. I love you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth or his indecently tight pants.**

* * *

 **PART ONE - Reunion**

It was thirteen hours after Sarah solved the Labyrinth when she first noticed her socks were missing.

Not just one or two.

All of them.

"What a bizarre thing to go missing," she mumbled to herself as she checked under her bed again. Leaning back on her heels, she frowned for a second, until she heard a snickering from her partially open drawer. She whipped her head around at the sound, only to see the draw slam shut after some beady yellow eyes.

She sighed. Looks like some of the party-goers had decided to hang around. Pulling herself off the floor, she trudged bare-foot to the door. Turning around once more to narrow her eyes at the room, she said loudly, "I don't appreciate having to beg for socks from my step-mom, guys."

Snickers answered her, and she tried not to grin as she closed her bedroom door to find her surprised step-mom.

Thirteen days after Sarah had solved the Labyrinth, she noticed the owl again. A rustle of feathers above her head as she walked to school had her snapping her eyes up and around as she met its steady gaze.

Sarah's eyes widened. Was that- him? She looked around, shuffling her feet awkwardly, then pointed sharply at the bird. "You can't have him, I won him back!"

The bird blinked haughtily at the young woman, who turned tail and ran.

Thirteen months after Sarah had solved the Labyrinth, her friends disappeared. She sat frozen in front of her dresser mirror, the unbelief occasionally punctuated with a plead for them, begging them to come because she needed them.

But they never came. Not that day, nor any other day after that.

Thirteen years after Sarah solved the Labyrinth, the Goblin King came visiting.

* * *

Sarah Williams - for one year Davis, but not anymore - poured out her clean clothing from the laundry basket all over her king-sized bed. A bit big for a single woman living alone in a smallish city apartment in Manhattan, but she put her foot down in the divorce when Steve took off with all the New Zealand Rimu bookshelves.

Now she had nowhere to put her boxes and boxes of books, but at least she had a great big bloody bed.

She began to pull out the towels and fold them and chuckled a bit when she remembered the letter she received that morning from a young fan.

'Do you have lots of servants because my Mom said that you get money from all of your books that you sell so you must be rich because your books are really good.'

Sarah instinctively shied away from the spotlight, particularly after a certain incident when she was fifteen that brought her and her baby brother to the attention of a magical Goblin King. That's why, when at the tender age of eighteen, still broken hearted over the disappearance of her Underground friends, she wrote a fantasy novel under a pseudonym and secretly sent it off to half a dozen publishers.

H.D. Ludo was as famous as she was reclusive. So now, ten years after her first novel was published, and thirteen after her adventures in the Labyrinth, her sixth novel about a young man's adventures in the Underground, battling the forces of the Unseelie Fae and falling for a mysterious and beautiful Seelie Warrior Queen, was being released with much fanfare that night, and of course, the expected speculation about the true identity of the author.

Sarah was not taking any chances that the Goblin King could find her again so easily.

She was also uncomfortably aware that being a magical Goblin King, he should have no trouble finding her anyway.

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts of the King who stirred her lady parts more at fifteen - an immature fifteen at that - than her husband of eleven months and three days did, she began packing away the folded clothing and turned her thoughts to more pressing matters, such as what style she wanted her hair to be in for tonight's book launch.

Sarah may have staunchly refused to be known publicly as the world famous author H.D. Ludo, but it gave her a bit of a perverse thrill to be among those who were brutally honest about her work because they had no idea they were actually talking to the author herself. And, surprisingly, she got some of her best ideas from their honest opinions.

Snatching up her handbag, she gave one last lingering look at her childhood dresser mirror and smiled sadly.

"I still need you. All of you," she whispered. Tearing her eyes away, she left the apartment for the hairdressers, not seeing the mirror ripple like water.

* * *

Sarah thanked the cab driver as she handed her fare over with a generous tip, and waved off his protests with a smile as she carefully pulled herself out of the back seat. The book launch was being held at a recently renovated hall, brought back to its late nineteenth century glory just around the corner from the New York Public Library. It was a swanky affair, far too swanky for Sarah's tastes, considering her books were aimed at older children and young adults, but her publicist - one of the few who knew Sarah's identity - insisted.

So Sarah stubbornly insisted on a having 50 tickets set aside for a competition open for eight to eighteen year olds to attend the launch.

Gathering her long sapphire blue skirt in her hands, Sarah made her way up the stairs and into the glittering entrance. A big smile stretched across her face at the sight of dozens of awed children and their gobsmacked parents dressed in their Sunday best, each clutching a copy of the new book. She could even spot a few kids tucked up in corners, ignoring the world as they delved into the first chapter.

Retrieving a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, Sarah sipped happily and looked around for anyone she recognised. She blinked. A unique hairstyle passing the book sale table on the far side of the hall caught her attention.

Blonde. Wild. Very eighties rock star.

She shook her head. No. She hadn't heard hide or hair from any citizen of the Underground since she was nearly seventeen. No Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, sock-stealing goblin, let alone Goblin King.

She sighed a little sadly, but then caught the eye of a local up and coming author, who she had become friends with via her frequent visits to the library, and shook off her melancholy mood to go talk to her.

Later in the evening, when the speeches were over and most of the finger food had been devoured, Sarah's eye caught on the wild blonde mane once more, and fuelled with too much alcohol and too little food, she set off after it.

Her heart began to pound as she picked her way carefully through the thinning crowd, trying not to stumble on her heels or over the long hem of her dress.

Where did he-? Ah! Sarah skittered over to one of the corridors leading, she presumed, to more rooms at the back of the hall. Her heels echoed loudly on the wooden floors as the music faded away behind her. She stopped short at the end of the corridor, where she was presented with three doors, one to either side, and another right in front.

"Right," she muttered, contemplating the carved wood of each. At least none of them tried to talk to her. She firmed her jaw and turned the handle of the one in front of her.

The room was dark and empty, about half the size of her apartment. She softly closed the door behind her. She smelt no dust, so it must be in use regularly.

But not tonight.

Tonight, it housed the Goblin King.

The head of wild hair turned, and she came face to face with the man whose eyes she would never admit haunted her dreams. His mouth split into a wide smile just this side of psychopath.

"Hello, Sarah."

Any bravado on behalf of the drinks she had consumed that night evaporated, and she felt froze like an animal caught in car headlights as she stood there, gaping at a man who should not even exist.

Gone were the feathered cloaks and fancy cravats, the Goblin King was dressed impeccably in a slim-fitting tux, plain black, although she could never really ascribe anything to the man as _plain_. He took some swaggering steps in her direction, running a gloveless, long-fingered, pale hand down the front of his suit, drawing her attention to first his tie - a skinny tie, silk, the exact same shade of sapphire as Sarah's dress, she noted hazily - then to his narrow hips and-

Well, his trousers certainly hadn't loosened since their last meeting.

Sarah snapped back to reality - and her eyes back up to his face - as he continued to prowl closer. There was no other way to describe his movement. He stalked her like a big cat, his unusual eyes a burning caress up and down her suddenly heated body.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Ah- hmm, h-hi," she stuttered with all the elegance she possessed at that particular moment. Then she turned on her elegant heels and ran for the exit.

Throwing herself against the closed door, she pulled it open for a brief, beautiful second, before a hand slammed it shut again, ripping the handle out of her grip. Spinning around to find herself inches away from a bemused Goblin King, she instinctively turned her head away, threw up her hands and shrieked, "You have no power over me!"

The words echoed around the room for several long seconds, then Sarah realised that she wasn't touching anything. Blinking her eyes open cautiously, she turned her head back to the last position of the Goblin King-

Her hands were currently residing in his neck and left shoulder. He looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Wha-?" Her mouth dropped, and she pulled her hands back in, inspected them, then threw a half-hearted backhand through the exasperated fae's perfect cheekbones. Nothing. It was as if he wasn't there.

"Sarah," he sighed, startling her with the voice that had haunted her dreams for thirteen years. "Do try to control your violent tendencies."

He was still leaning over her, both hands resting on either side of her head. Indignantly, Sarah raised her chin, holding back the urge to shiver at the feel of his warm breath against her face. "Still around, I see, Goblin King?" She spat. She waved a hand through his bicep. "Sort of."

"Oh, yes, precious Sarah," he murmured back, a sly grin twitching his mouth. "You could not keep me away. Not tonight of all nights."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. He may not be able to touch her, but his presence was enough to make her break out into a sweat. "And why is tonight so special?"

He leaned closer to her ear, and her skin goosebumped all the way down her arm. "It's our anniversary, Sarah," he said softly, "Thirteen years today we met. Well," he leaned back with a smug grin, "thirteen years since you last saw me."

Her mouth dropped open again, and she poked him in the chest, possibly losing some of the effect when her hand slipped right through the solid looking flesh. "So you did stalk me, you pervert!"

That made him take a step back. "Pervert?" He sputtered indignantly. "I think not, little girl-"

"I _was_ a little girl-"

"You were a young woman-"

"I was FIFTEEN and had no idea you were putting the moves on me-"

" _Moves?!_ Let me assure you, precious, that you _will_ notice when the Goblin King puts the moves on you!"

His last statement echoed through the empty room. Sarah was suddenly struck by the ridiculousness of it all. She must be dreaming. She's got to be. A somewhat hysterical laugh was rising in her chest. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep it silent, but it was too late. A snort escaped.

If it was possible, the Goblin King looked even more put out. "You're laughing at me."

Eyes wide, trying look as innocent as possible, another snort escaped from behind her hands and she shook her head in denial.

"Don't lie, precious, it's unbecoming."

With a droll look, she dropped both hands to cross her arms over her chest. "Unbecoming to whom?"

His gaze had dropped to her chest as well. "My eyes are up here, Goblin King." She rolled those mentioned eyes. Men. Immortal or otherwise, they seemed to share rather similar traits.

Beaming a disarming smile, he leaned close to her again, imitating the pose he took on in that tunnel, all those years ago, one arm resting near her head, another perched on a narrow hip. "Sarah, please. You know my name." His deep baritone rumbled through her, and she felt what little assurance she gained from the not-being-able-to-touch-her thing, slip a smidgen. She could feel his name press on the tip of her tongue, wanting _out_ , ready to be exposed to the cool air of the dark room, but she bit it back.

It suddenly didn't seem right to address a magical creature by his name. And not _right_ because he was royalty and she was not, oh no, Sarah was no royalist.

But because words have power.

She eyed him suspiciously. "No, I don't." She lied. Then she pushed herself off the door and walked right through him.

"Come, come, precious," he said in a reasonable voice. "After all these years? You could have not simply forgotten." Sarah turned back to him with both hands on her hips. He was standing in an uncanny echo of her own pose.

Or, she thought uncomfortably, she was echoing his.

Dropping her hands she lifted her chin up into the air. "I don't believe we know each other well enough to start using first names," she said haughtily. There. Let that appeal to his old-fashioned sensibilities. If he had any.

The Goblin King's face went blank for a moment, then the light went on in his eyes. "Oh, Sarah," he purred as he stepped closer to her again. "You clever, precious thing, you. So you haven't forgotten lessons learned in my kingdom, then?"

She refused to say anything.

He smiled wider. "Sarah..." He drawled.

"Why can't I touch you?" She snapped, refusing to rise to his bait. She turned slightly with a sound that came out a little like a 'hurrk' and leapt back when the Goblin King suddenly appeared at her side. "Don't DO that!" She gasped, hand over her wildly beating heart.

He shrugged one elegantly clad shoulder. "Why should I not? It's not as if you can feel me-"

"And just _why_ is that, Goblin King?" She demanded, still slightly startled.

"We have no power over each other, precious. 'My kingdom is as great' tra la la and all that." He waved a hand dismissively. "But that's not important," he said, fixing her with a slightly triumphant look. "What is important is that fact that it's been thirteen years since your journey to my Labyrinth, and your-" his lips twisted a little with distaste, " _victory_ over myself. The magic that protected you is beginning to fade, and _that_ is why I have come to see you tonight." He finished his speech with a small bow and a cheeky grin.

Sarah was so confused. "Wait, magic protection? How was I protected?"

The Goblin King ran a long fingered hand down her arm, and she shivered from the heat that she could feel coming off him, but couldn't feel on her bare arm.

"The protection that keeps me still from touching you, Sarah," he said huskily. "The protection that keeps you from seeing what's really in front of you." She shivered again, refusing to acknowledge _why_ she was reacting to him. She took a step away from him, eyeing him warily.

"Is that why you came tonight, Goblin King? For some sort of revenge?"

He grinned again, the pale light of the room catching his sharp teeth. "Oh, Sarah, how I have imagined this moment for years. The moment when the magic broke down enough so I could see you again in my preferred form," he spoke softly and hypnotically, running a hand down the front of his suit again as he began to circle her. He stopped behind her and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What I would _do_ to you, precious."

Starting as his warm breath touched the skin of her exposed neck, she pulled away and whirled back to face him. Trying not to show how his closeness affected her, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked him up and down with a false bravado. "But you can't touch me, can you, Goblin King?"

He scowled. She smirked.

"As enlightening as this reunion has been," she said airily, "I think it's time for me to leave." She turned her back on him, gathered up her skirt and made for the door again.

As her hand touched the handle, she flinched, still on edge, as his voice cracked through the still air. "If you believe that I am the most dangerous thing the Underground has to offer, precious-"

He trailed off, leaving the threat hanging. Sarah's stomach dropped. "What do you mean?" She asked, turning back.

He was gone.

Of course he was.


	2. Retribution

**A/N: Okay, here we go. The first of the smut. Whelp. And 50 points to Gryffindor if you catch the obscure X-Files reference! Oh, oh! If you want an absolutely AWESOME X-Files/Labyrinth crossover read 'We Must Not Look On Goblin Men' by Shadow131. We loves it 3**

 **Mum. Just stop reading now. Seriously.**

 **PART TWO - Retribution**

Thirteen hours after the Goblin King returned to Sarah's life, she caught a tiny goblin stealing her underwear.

Several thoughts raced through her mind as the little green and brown creature ducked through her legs and made for the lounge room.

First, she could see goblins again.

Second, that little snot was stealing her favourite pair of sexy panties. She hoped that the rest of her underwear was still in her draws, unlike her never-found-again sock collection of thirteen years ago.

Third, she could _see goblins again_. She was torn between chasing after the goblin and seeing whether she could call for her friends again.

Sarah glanced between her dresser mirror and the scuffling she could hear echoing down the short corridor. Mentally giving up on the lacy, rather impractical panties - seriously, when was she going to wear them anyway? - she jumped into the seat in front of the mirror and whispered hopefully, "Hoggle? Are you there? I-" she swallowed. "I need you."

Placing both hands on the dresser, she leaned forward. "Hoggle?"

The mirror rippled with an audible splash, like a disturbed pond, and she threw herself back in fright at the unnatural motion, tipping back on the small stool. The reflective surface settled again, and she dared to drop down. Heart thumping, she peered hopefully into the mirror.

There. What was that?

"Hoggle!" She gasped.

"Sarah?" Her beloved friend's voice echoed from the depths that the mirror should have never had. "Is that y-"

"Yes!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, it's me, Hoggle! I need you!"

But the surface had returned to normal again, showing nothing but a pretty brunette in her late twenties, trying not to cry. Trying, and failing, she thought, wiping away the few tears that escaped. Her head jerked at the sound of something crashing in her lounge room. That little bastard was still there!

Pushing herself away from the dresser, Sarah stormed down the hallway, only to come face-to-face with a bemused Goblin King, who was dangling her sexy black lace thong from a long gloved finger.

Stopping stock still at the sight, eyes flickering from her lingerie to his undeniably handsome face, Sarah was caught between irritation and apprehension. Nervously licking her lips, she quickly snatched out her hand to snag the underwear, but was not quick enough.

The Goblin King grinned widely as he held his hand up out of her reach, dangling them a little.

Irritation won.

"Give those back," she said through gritted teeth.

"These?" The Goblin King asked, all wide-eyed innocence as he waved her undies around a bit more.

"Yes, those," she hissed, and made another jumping swipe at them. "Give them back, Goblin King."

"Sarah, please," he crooned, holding them even higher. "You know my name."

She made a sound of frustration as her hand passed through his arm and shoulder. Fine. She gave up, and crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't have time for this."

His slanted brows came down in a frown, and he tucked her underwear into his fitted leather coat, despite her spluttered protests. He was dressed closer to what she remembered from her time in the Labyrinth, in indecently tight beige breeches, knee high leather boots, dark brown leather gloves that fitted like a second skin, and that tight rich chocolatey brown leather coat, that had a high pointed collar and dangerously sharp shoulder pads, over a white ruffled shirt. His amulet gleamed against his pale, not-quite-human skin.

"I don't think you realise the predicament you're in, precious," he said disapprovingly.

"My only predicament is that some fae King has stolen my panties," she huffed.

He gave a faint smirk. "You did quite well, finding out about my people. Your books do have a ring of authenticity about them."

She was surprised. A compliment? "Thank you?" He nodded regally in acknowledgment. "But, still-" she waved a hand at where she had last seen her panties. "Please?" More of a demand than a plea really, and she held out her hand impatiently.

Tucking his arms behind his back, the Goblin King ignored her, and announced, "Your predicament, precious thing, is that now your protection magic is wearing off, you will now be able to see what has been in front of you the whole time."

Sarah scowled. "Is that meant to be a riddle?"

"Really, Sarah," he said impatiently, "Keep up. You will be able to _see_ things that most mortals can't. What most mortals _shouldn't_. The magic from your victory isn't protecting you any more."

Sarah froze. In the research for her books, almost entirely from the mythology section of the library, she had come across a name for people 'blessed' with the ability to see creatures from the Underground, from the fae worlds. Well, _blessed_ might not be the right word. _Cursed_ probably would fit better. These poor mortals were hunted down by fae royalty in what was dubbed the Wild Hunt and never heard from again.

Of course, this was supposed to be myth and legend.

Of course, she knew from personal experience that it certainly wasn't myth and legend.

The Goblin King was watching her carefully, a gleaming look of dark fascination shining in his unusual eyes. "You understand what I mean, don't you, precious?"

She swallowed. "Yes." She met his intense gaze. "I'm a Sidhe Seer."

She could see every one of his sharp teeth as he smiled in absolute delight. "Yes," he whispered. "You're a Sidhe Seer."

She took a step away from him, but he did not allow her the distance, following close. "What is this?" She breathed in horror. "Is this your revenge, Goblin King? Is this what you wanted? For me to be hunted down like an animal by your own people?"

She continued to back away from the advancing fae, right into one of her arm chairs. She yelped as she fell backward over the arm rest, sprawling across the cushions. The Goblin King took advantage and leaned over her, resting one hand on the top of the chair, and the other down by her hip, his hips resting on the chair between her calves.

She could still feel the heat pouring from him as his aristocratic nose came within an inch of hers. Oh, she was in so much trouble. But she was not going to take this lying down. So to speak.

"I don't respond well to threats, Goblin King," she hissed, despite the undignified position. "Just ask the ex."

His eyes darkened with annoyance at her words, but then he leisurely looked her up and down. "You're responding rather satisfactory to my tastes, precious." His mouth twisted. "That former spouse of yours was a coward and a fool," he sniffed. "As is anyone who would marry one and grace the bed of another."

"Why am I not surprised you know the details of my shambolic marriage?" She muttered.

"I am only looking out for you, precious," he said smugly, his breath warm on her face. "So your reawakened gift is no threat from me." He shrugged, then eyed her coyly. "It just simply is."

"Sure. Fine," she huffed, swinging her legs around and through the fae as she clambered out of the chair. She could hear his deep sigh of disappointment. "Whatever." She turned to face him again from a much more healthy distance. "So how can I get rid of it?"

"You cannot," he said, perching his hands on narrow hips as he faced her. "You can pretend you don't see them, of course. That only lasts a short time." He dropped his voice into a confidential whisper, "We can smell the magic on you." He chuckled as Sarah pulled a disgusted face. "You can train to control the magic you emit. That often takes many years, and with the low level of magic that exists in the Aboveground, I don't hold much hope of you finding a suitable teacher. Or, finally," he paused and casually inspected his gloves, "You could come back to the Underground." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "With me."

Sarah digested his words as he stood in her small lounge room. He had moved closer again like she was magnetic and now stood about a foot away. She took a deep breath through her nose, her nostrils filling with the scent of him, of man and heat and _magic_ , and could feel the anger and the helplessness starting to build up in her.

"Back to the Underground, huh?" She repeated, deceptively calm. "Well. There you have it." She pinned him with her sharp green eyes. "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Goblin King. You have me right where you want me."

He narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "This wasn't my doing, Sarah. You've had this gift for some time."

"Some time? Oh, you mean, since I was forced to enter the Underground to win back my brother?" She spat sarcastically. "Since you fed me with Underground fruit?"

A slight flush had touched the Goblin King's sharp cheekbones. "The brother _you_ wished away. The fruit _you_ willingly ate."

"Don't give me that," she hissed. "You knew who I was long before I wished Toby away. I _saw_ you. I wouldn't be surprised if you left that book for me to find; hidden oh-so-subtly away in my mom's old things."

"Well, don't we think highly of ourselves?" He scoffed, the pink of his cheeks spreading to his slightly pointed ears. He was so close, she could almost taste him.

"We do, when it's _true_ ," she near shouted. His face twitched slightly in anger, along with his hands, and he seemed to glow slightly as his mouth then turned up into a slight sneer. But she was growing too furious with him to back down now, whatever magic he happened to be working.

Sarah refused to blink. She was _not_ going to back down-

She could taste him.

She could _taste_ -

Both of his hands were wrapped around her upper arms and she was pressed up against his heated body. His mouth crushed against hers, all teeth and bruised lips.

He could _touch_ her? What in the _hell_ -

Shocked by the feel of him - he absolutely _burned_ \- she gasped in protest and his tongue was suddenly in her mouth. He tasted of cinnamon and champagne and he moaned in absolute delight as she couldn't help but taste him back. Grabbing the back of her head with one large hand, he tilted her head so he could plunder her mouth even further. So intent was he on devouring her, she began to get light headed from the intensity. Pushing at his firm chest, she tried to pull away.

He released her mouth, compensating by sliding his hands down her back and gathering her close. He bit down her jawline while she panted, recovering, giving her little nips towards her neck.

It was too much. Thirteen years of repressed sexual attraction, of unwanted fantasies and _feelings_ toward this very man; Sarah's knees buckled and she moaned, spearing her hands into his wild hair. The Goblin King growled with approval and she suddenly found herself flat on her back, the sofa and the fae's arms softening the fall.

He loomed over her and Sarah was simultaneously terrified and turned on by the sight that greeted her. His white blonde hair was even wilder than usual, both of his pupils had blown out so they were completely even and his swollen, pink lips stretched over the teeth he was hissing through. His dangerous looking jacket had even disappeared at some point. Pushing her knees apart and pulling off a glove with his teeth, he wedged his hips between her legs and she whimpered at the evidence of his arousal hard against her covered core.

"Sarah, Sarah," he whispered thickly, rocking himself gently against her. "See how I feel for you. Even after all this time, the pull you have is indescribable. I _burn_ for you-" He punctuated his statement with a sharp nip just under her left ear. "I burn for you more with every passing year." Sarah cried out as his tongue laved her from collarbone to earlobe and his bare burning hot hand rested against her centre. "Say my name, Sarah," he purred into her ear.

"No," she moaned helplessly as his hand began to move. Oh, good gravy, she was going to come. She was going to come and go to pieces wedged beneath Jar-

Shit! Don't say his name, don't even think it-

"Say. My. Name," he whispered harshly, and his hand moved faster, adding more pressure to her over-stimulated flesh.

She threw her head back, hair tangling beneath her scalp, and the sounds that came from her lips were positively indecent and, she was pretty sure, she had never made before.

"Say it," he growled.

"N-no!" She stuttered as the tell-tale jolts preceding an orgasm shuddered through her body. He grabbed her hair again with his gloved hand and pulled, and she arched her back with a cry of slight pain, even as her hips lifted off the sofa cushions with a rush of wet heat straight down to her centre. He pressed his hand even harder against her, picking out a rhythmic pattern that matched her wild heartbeat. She could feel her thin t-shirt sticking to her with sweat and felt the Goblin King's thumb flick hard against the seam in her jeans, directly over her clit.

"Oh, shit!" She wailed.

"Say my name!" He roared desperately, sweat beading at his temples and dripping down his neck. His hips were rutting into her thigh at the same pace as his hand. "Say it now!"

Shrieking in defiance, Sarah pushed him up by his broad shoulders and screamed, "NO!"

She couldn't feel him.

Moaning as if in pain, she opened her eyes and sucked in some much needed air. The Goblin King was lying through her torso, staring at her as if _she_ were the magical one.

Her next breath in sounded suspiciously like a sob, and she scrambled into an upright position, pulling herself away from him, despite the fact he couldn't seem to touch her again.

"You-" his voice was hoarse. He caught his breath and started again, "You should not be able to do that."

Resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself protectively, she clenched the sofa cushions until her knuckles were white. "Do what?" She asked tightly.

"Your protection is fading and my magic is strong. I should be able to touch you now."

"Well, maybe I don't _wish_ for you to touch me now, Goblin King," she snarled at him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position next to her and blinked at her owlishly, trying to figure out who-knows-what. She sat there and refused to look down at the clear evidence of his arousal pressing against his breeches. Maybe she could pretend she didn't just have a hot make-out session with the fae she had been comparing all the men in her life to since she was fifteen. She resisted the urge to snort disbelievingly at herself. Yeah, sure. She was on the verge of her quickest, most intense orgasm ever, and her blood was still surging to places she'd rather not have it surge to.

"But I should be able to," he argued. He ran a glowing palm, his bare one, over her exposed collarbone. She shuddered with unsatisfied arousal and leapt off the sofa at the heated touch. "Like so," he said, slightly bewildered.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He stood up too and reached for her, but barely brushed her arms before she wiggled out of them. "Sarah, please. Say my name," he said with a touch of desperation. "It is for your own good, precious."

"I will NOT allow you that power over me again," she raised her voice.

"Sarah-"

"No!"

Finally he snapped. Pulling her close again, he threaded his hands into her hair and tipped back her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. "If I don't," he gritted out, "then _they_ will."

Ignoring the slight pain in her scalp, Sarah latched her hands onto his forearms and tightened her fingers, pushing her short nails into his burning flesh, and hissed, "Then I will beat them too."

The Goblin King's nostrils flared and she couldn't see his irises as his pupils widened and hid any colour. This time, _she_ pulled his head down and captured his mouth, biting hard on his lower lip. He pulled back in shock, a drop of blood beading, and touched it carefully with his tongue. Sarah's thudding heart skipped a beat as a smile stretched across his face.

"Oh, Sarah," he murmured, still smiling as he walked her backwards. She gave a little 'oof' as her back hit the wall. "Sarah, Sarah." Ugh. She was going to come from just the sound of her name on his lips. "You are _perfect_ -" He kissed her hard, and the taste of his blood made her moan. It didn't have that coppery tinge she was used to, but had a rich clove and cinnamon tang.

Her head thumped against the wall and he pressed closer, his hard arousal burning into her stomach. This time, he wasted no effort touching her over her clothing, but went straight for her jeans button and zip. Her jeans and underwear were halfway down her thighs before she took her next breath, and she lost the one after when one of his fingers plunged into her sensitive, wet channel.

"Oh!" She swore in surprise. She whimpered as he began to push his finger deeper. His breath was hot on her neck and she felt him first kiss, then bite as she clenched around his finger. The Goblin King growled into her ear and added another finger. Gasping loudly she yelped, "Oh, oh! Jar-" she bit her tongue to hold the name back.

"Yes!" He groaned, nipping her earlobe. "Say it-"

Reaching up to grab his shoulders, she was flushed but determined. "No! I will say it when I AM READY."

His eyes widened as they focussed on her in surprise. Blinking, he began to smile lasciviously and then groaned as her body tightened around his fingers and he began circling her clit with his thumb. Tilting her chin up with a finger, he peppered her flushed cheekbone with soft kisses, muttering beneath his breath, "You are so _perfect_ , my _Queen_ , so _tight_ -"

Queen? _Queen!_ Holy moley, she was in even more trouble now-

Refusing to fall apart in front of him when he was still looking so composed, she reached for his breeches with one hand and fumbled over the unusual hook and laces opening. It took several seconds longer than she hoped, but he worked out what she was trying to accomplish and pulled his other glove off with his teeth and quickly finished the job. She eagerly reached inside and curled her hand around him. Whoa. He was definitely _not_ wearing a cod piece. The satin covered steel burned her fingers.

The Goblin King's fingers faltered and he slumped against her with a loud exhale. "Oh, goddess-" he gasped. Adding some pressure, Sarah gave an experimental pump, fingers barely surrounding his girth. "Sarah!"

She had never been so turned on before in her life. It was as if she was standing on the roof of a tall building, with nothing to protect her if she took one step too close to the edge. The Goblin King was breathing harshly into her ear as he pressed her against the wall and fucked her with his long fingers. He was moaning nonsense into her ear, a mixture of English and another language, both praising and cursing her.

Sarah was whimpering uncontrollably, her head had dropped back against the wall with a thump, but the pain never registered.

She needed him to stop.

She needed him to _never_ stop.

She cupped his balls with her other hand, both now working him and he responded with a sharp nip to the ear he was whispering into. The temptation to whisper his name back was so powerful - She needed to finish this _now_. She hushed the part of her mind that screamed at her that this was the best freaking action she had _ever had_ , and wanted her to strip him completely and let him fuck her against that very wall. She couldn't. Not when she was fighting to keep his name behind her teeth. When it was attempting to push through her moans of pleasure.

Tightening her hand, she used his pre-cum to slick her hand and she ran a blunt nail just under the swollen head. He slumped over her even more, almost crushing her against the wall with his body, his hips thrusting erratically against her. "Come for me, Goblin King," she breathed desperately. _Come before she gives in and says his name_.

"You first," he replied in a raspy voice, and his fingers _twisted_ and his thumb pressed just _so_ -

"Ah-" she rolled her head back on her neck as her spine arched. "Oh, shit, shit, _shit_ -" she gasped before words fled her and her body tensed. Her eyes rolled back and her entire body shuddered violently through her wordless scream. Her fingers helplessly tightened around the Goblin King's cock as it grew and throbbed and, unlike her silent orgasm, he bellowed her name as he came, spurting himself over her hands and onto her much-abused t-shirt.

Her knees wobbled, and he quickly grabbed her around her waist before she collapsed, still leaning heavily into her and gently pressing his fingers into her sensitive channel, wringing the last few shudders out of her.

"So help me, precious thing," he murmured into her hair, "Next time you will come with my name on your lips." He turned her face and kissed her fiercely. "You need me to protect you. I cannot do it if I cannot touch you."

Sarah, coming back down to earth, looked up at him disbelievingly. "You have got to be kidding me. What the hell was THAT then?!"

"It won't protect you. You need to _say my name_ ," he growled, both at her stubbornness and the fact that her warm hands had dropped from his softened cock.

She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand from her nether regions. "I don't _want_ or _need_ protecting, Goblin King. You can't force me to do anything!"

"I KNOW!" He bellowed. He pushed away in frustration, hands running through his hair, his stained breeches still open. "I know. I would _help_ you, Sarah!"

"Leave Ja-" she snapped off the word as his name yet again attempted to make an appearance on her tongue. A sound of frustration escaped from the back of her throat. "Just go!"

With a gesture, he was dressed again. "You _will_ need me, and on that day, precious-" he said with a hint of a threat. Of a promise.

She shuddered, but tried to cover it pulling up her jeans jerkily. "Whatever, Goblin King," she snarled, mentally kicking herself for her somewhat weak response.

The Goblin King pursed his lips at her, vindictively blowing her a kiss before he left, the only evidence of his presence in her lounge room was the glitter that floated down to the carpet, and his cum all over her hands.

He still had her underwear. Bastard.


	3. Culmination

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reading and the supporting of my smut! You filthy creatures you, I love you all!**

 **Plot-type action in this chapter! More smut next chapter... ;)**

 **MUM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE STOP READING FOR THE LOVE OF BOWIE**

* * *

 **PART THREE - Culmination**

Thirteen days after she and the Goblin King got each other off, Sarah thought she may have been too hasty in vowing that she would never call on him.

Since that afternoon, the most erotic experience of all her twenty-eight years, the Underground had been seeping into her every waking hour.

Underwear-stealing goblins had become the least of her problems. The good news was that with the breaking down of the protective magic around her, Sarah was able to finally contact her Underground friends again. The magic still prevented them from coming through her mirror, but she spent hours talking to Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, finally finding out what had happened since she last had them in her childhood bedroom playing Scrabble.

The game was stored safely under her ginormous bed, ready for a rematch. Any day now.

But there was always the flip-side. Not every Underground creature was friendly, as the Goblin King had warned her. She was utterly _terrified_ of the fae. They looked like him, but were quite pointedly _not_. And those tall, elegant, unearthly, obviously-not-human creatures were suddenly _everywhere_. In the park, in the corridors of her workplace at the publishing house, outside her freaking _apartment_. Unlike the Goblin King, with his slightly playful air, the fae that Sarah was pretending not to see oozed borderline maliciousness.

She shivered at the memory of their indifferent eyes when avoiding eye contact. If they knew that she could see them… Sarah shuddered again at what they would do.

Unfortunately, her luck had run out.

The publishing house which published her books was also her workplace. Being a part-time editor gave her the human contact she needed during the week, as she found writing could sometimes be quite isolating. She was walking home, contemplating the strange turn of events her life had taken after a day at her workplace and failed to notice two Underground beings tailing her through the darkening streets.

The sky had coloured the concrete streets pink when Sarah turned a corner and ran smack bang into a wall.

"Ow," she moaned, clutching her nose with one hand. Blinking rapidly to clear the tears of pain that had filled her eyes, she looked up to see what she had run into.

There was nothing there.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, and felt for the invisible wall again. It was a solid, cold structure, yet entirely _not there_. She looked around, wondering if it was some sort of prank. As she turned, she saw them. There were two, about a hundred metres away, one male and one female. And they were quite contentedly meandering her way.

Letting her eyes slide past them, as if they weren't there, Sarah turned back with barely concealed desperation and tentatively held her hand out, feeling again for the invisible barrier that was most likely magic.

She froze instinctively at the sound of a smooth, feminine voice. "We know you see us, Seer," she called, almost gleeful. "Only one touched by magic would be obstructed by our wall."

Gig's up, was her slightly hysterical thought.

Looking over her shoulder fearfully, Sarah finally made eye contact with the two beautiful creatures who had glided silently to within a few feet of her. Turning fully, she clenched her fists with the futile wish for a weapon. Something. _Anything._

"She is quite pretty," the woman addressed the man with a cool smirk, "for a mortal." Her luminescent green eyes pinned her to where she stood.

"Hmm," the man, with eyes so dark they looked black, agreed. "I can see why he took an interest in her."

Sarah's eyes darted between the two. Did they mean the Goblin King?

"But this unseemly obsession has gone on for far too long," he huffed disapprovingly. He leaned close to her suddenly and took a deep breath though his nose. Sarah squeaked at the action. "His scent is all over her." He leaned back with a sneer on his lips.

Sarah cleared her throat. Both turned uninterested eyes in her direction. "Um, c- can I make a suggestion?"

Eyebrow raised, the woman motioned for her to continue. "Ah, well. Um, I really don't have an interest in you- guys," she winced a little. "And the whole- ah, faerie thing. So, um, can I just, you know- pretend that I don't see you?"

Well, that may have been one of her less spectacular outbursts. On par with, 'It's a piece of cake.'

They both stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Their voices chimed in perfect, chilling harmony. Sarah's hands clenched again.

"Oh, no, dear Seer," the woman chuckled. The laughter dropped from her face and her features became icy. "You belong to _us_ now."

Sarah swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. _They had no power over her_. She relaxed her terrified stance a little. Heart pounding, she replied in a whisper, "Such a pity."

She had a glorious moment of seeing two immortal creatures grow confused before she opened a clenched fist in front of her face and _blew_. The crushed iron fragments in her hand covered the two fae. They shrieked in unearthly tones when the powder blew up their nostrils and into their eyes.

Sarah took off running with a grin. It looked like her wishes still came true, after all.

She had no time to contemplate how exactly her wish for a weapon was fulfilled before she was tackled to the ground. Her breath left her in a rush as the woman now held her down, long fingers wrapped around her throat.

"You filthy mortal," she hissed into her ear. "Do you think to best us with childish tricks?"

Sarah was flipped onto her back, one hand clawing at the pressure on her neck. Spots began to appear in front of her eyes as the vicious fae continued to hold her down. She barely heard the shout that gained the woman's attention, her head snapping up on her delicate neck.

She took the opportunity to smash her other iron powder-filled hand into the woman's face. She shrieked again, leaping off Sarah, who coughed with relief at the air rushing into her lungs.

"Sarah!" The familiar baritone reached her ears and she almost cried from happiness, which showed just how scared she was. Strong hands pulled her from the ground and the Goblin King's burning hot body wrapped itself around her. "Are you injured?" His voice held a touch of panic.

She coughed again and looked up into his eyes. "I'm good," she answered huskily, throat still tight from the woman's grip. "I'm fine."

"You will not interfere, Goblin King," the man bellowed, holding up the woman who was angrily brushing the iron away from her face. "As a Sidhe Seer, she belongs to us now."

"You knew that she was chosen by me," the Goblin King growled back. "Yet you still decide to pursue her as if she was a common Hunt mark?"

"The Wild Hunt has not ridden in decades," the woman raised her head, reddened skin enhancing her sneer. "A Seer found in the Aboveground is not something to be ignored, Goblin King, whether she is your lover or not."

Sarah could feel, rather than hear, the growl forming in his body. "Those words have just sealed your fates, Scouts."

The two Scouts drew themselves up and, as she blinked, were immediately covered in darkened silver armour. The woman drew out twin blades from behind her back, and the man held a long, wickedly sharp sword loosely in one hand.

"Sarah," the Goblin King murmured from behind her. "You may wish to remove yourself from the area for a while."

The large hands resting gently on her shoulders were no longer covered in supple tan leather, but in black scaled gloves. She swallowed with sudden apprehension. "You know what, Goblin King?" She said faintly. "I might do just that."

She felt his soft chuckle. "Good girl." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You did well, my Queen."

"Not your Queen," she hissed back, relief and a strange sense of _hope_ clenching her heart at his words.

With another short laugh, he guided her behind him. "Go now, Sarah."

Not taking her eyes off the trio now at a standoff in the middle of a city street, Sarah crept backwards. As much as she claimed to hate the Goblin King, she couldn't just _leave_ him like this. Especially as it was kind of her own fault. Kind of. Well, it was mostly his, really.

The Goblin King held a long silver blade in his own hand, and raised up his other, a crystal ball forming on the tips of his long fingers. "You should have let her be," he called out, his voice deceptively mild.

The two Scouts of the Hunt glared at him, and he threw the crystal onto the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. Sarah continued to back up, not feeling any interference from walls, magical, invisible or otherwise.

The thought occurred to her that she could just run.

That she could run home, pack up and leave the city. Get away from the massive crowds that seemed to attract the Underground creatures that roamed the streets. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it would buy her a bit of time, at least.

But as the thick, glittery dust from the Goblin King's shattered crystal settled, and the trio faced off in a huge crystal bubble, she knew that her life without magic was over. Her life without _him_ was over. She swallowed, finally allowing those emotions she denied for so long to wash over her.

The book said that the Goblin King fell in love with the girl.

Maybe the girl fell in love with him right back.

She watched, wide eyed with the revelation, as the fae launched themselves at each other without a sound permeating the bubble, the movements deceptively graceful as they moved far too fast for her human eyes to follow.

Sarah gasped as the woman threw herself over the Goblin King in a graceful flip and manoeuvred her double blades to slice at his neck. He ducked as she landed, throwing a crystal at her, which morphed into a dagger, imbedding itself in her thigh. An angry shout of protest from the man had him slashing out with his long blade, slicing open the male Scout's arm.

But the two attackers eventually began to wear the Goblin King down. An ambitious move from him earned him a slice across his back from the male Scout and the woman immediately knocked him to the ground with a mean right hook. He tumbled neatly, as if he had meant to wear the punch and crouched, defying gravity, on the side of the bubble and shot off with determination written across his features.

She watched in awe and terror as they seemingly flew around the bubble like the actors in a kung fu movie she once watched with Toby. Wincing as the Goblin King was kicked in the gut in mid-air by the male, she covered a sudden cry with her hand as he was then pounced on by the female Scout, who brought the hilts of both her blades down on the back of his skull. Faster than she could follow, the Goblin King was knocked hard into the tarmac, lifting it like waves on a beach as he slid across the ground, coming to a dusty halt near the sidewalk. He stayed down this time.

Sarah made a little choking sound in the back of her throat. _Get up, get up._

He wasn't moving.

A desperate noise left Sarah's mouth as the shiny outside of the Goblin King's bubble fell and the two Scouts stood over his prone body.

"No," she whimpered. "No." He couldn't be dead, could he?

The Scouts lifted their heads. The female Scout, blood coating one side of her perfect face, grinned at her, all sharp teeth and malice.

"No!" Sarah cried. She sucked in a sobbing breath as she glanced down again at the Goblin King. But he's magic. He can't just _die_.

He came back for her.

He came back.

The only man who she could love. Tears stung her eyes.

He wasn't _allowed_ to be dead.

"Goblin King-" she pleaded softly. "Goblin King!" She yelled, demanding, her voice hoarse. "Get up!" She shrieked, her voice breaking. He wasn't _allowed_ -

The Scouts were heading her way. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps as her eyes darted between the two armoured and bloodied fae, and the fallen Goblin King.

No. Not the Goblin King. _Jareth_. That's his name. "Jareth," she whispered, her throat closing with tears. It was too late.

Sarah took a couple of stumbling steps back, jumping as she caught her fearful reflection in a dark window. She wished-

She wished-

Pulling herself up, she straightened her spine and firmed her jaw. With once last glare at the Scouts, she stared straight into her reflection's eyes and said, "I need you."

For a fraction of a second, time seemed to stop. The Scouts froze, clearly nonplussed, as they looked beyond Sarah. The ground shook once. Twice. And a great roar came from the mouth of a beast.

"Ludo," Sarah said with a soft smile.

"Sawah," the huge beast whispered back, an answering grin on his fearsome face. He was bigger than she remembered, maybe it was because of her wish. Who knew how magic worked?

"Help the King, Ludo," she said. "Help _me_ , please."

"Alwight, Sawah," he replied. The gentle beast levelled his gaze on the Scouts, who were scowling in his direction.

"A Rock Caller, Seer?" The woman growled. "It will not stop us from taking you."

Sarah didn't answer them, Ludo did. A mournful cry left his lips and the ground shuddered in response. Gripping their blades again, the Scouts looked at each other then quickly turned back to her. They started her way again.

"Leave now," Sarah warned them. "You won't be taking me."

They ignored her, and Ludo's cry echoed in the concrete and steel streets. "There is no rock here, Seer!" The man yelled at her, yet a fearful tone coloured his voice. "The creature has no power!"

Sarah almost pitied them, but hardened her gaze as she took in the body of her Goblin King, lying broken beyond them.

Fixing them with one last cold look, she said, "What do you think holds the city together?"

With a great shudder, the road swallowed the Scouts whole.

Sarah stood looking at the road, sealed again as if it never shifted. It took several seconds to realise that the high-pitched cry that was filling the evening air was coming from her. She pressed both hands against her mouth, willing the awful sound to stop.

Blinking through the tears running down her face, she took a deep, shuddering breath. "Ludo?" She turned to the beast next to her. A big, hairy paw circled her back and pulled her close, and the shock of the last thirteen days finally poured out of her.

Sarah sobbed into his bright fur, loving the warmth and the smell of dirt and the Underground. She would have happily sunk into her friend's fur and never left, if not for a faint moan carried in the wind.

Her head snapped up. "J-Jareth?" She gasped.

"King awake?" Growled Ludo hopefully.

She tore herself from the warm embrace and sprinted over to the shattered asphalt, almost skidding to her knees. "Jareth! I thought- You're- You're alive!"

The Goblin King, eyes still closed, covered in blood and dust, scrunched up his nose and groaned, "What is that _smell_ -" He cracked open his unusual eyes and focussed on his two rescuers. "Oh. The Rock Caller."

Sarah's face went slack with disbelief. "You- You little-"

He twinkled up at her. "Yes, precious?"

"Un-freaking-believable!" She hollered at him. "Were you even hurt?! How is leaving me to fight two magical beings _okay_ in your book?!"

He pushed himself up with a grimace. "They did knock me out for a while there, you know, but I knew you'd be absolutely fine." He fucking _twinkled_ at her again. "You said my name."

"What does your stupid _name_ have to do with anything?"

"It unlocked my magic in you, Sarah."

"It-" Hold the phone. She collapsed onto the road with an audible exhale. " _That's_ why you wanted me to say your name this whole time?"

"Well," Jareth pushed himself out of the Jareth-shaped dent on the tarmac and crawled over to where Sarah was sprawled, and smiled slyly, "It wasn't the _original_ reason, to be perfectly honest with you."

"No surprises there," Sarah huffed, hands hovering over Jareth to make sure he didn't collapse again. The fae grinned to himself. She didn't even realise she was doing it. "So what was the original reason?"

"So cruel, Sarah," he pouted playfully. She glared at him some more. "Fine. I knew that if you said my name, the - ahem - _powers_ , that I gifted you with would be returned to me in some fashion."

"Wait. Hold on," she interrupted him. "You mean, that was _real_? What was written in the book?"

"Oh, yes, precious. That book was simultaneously the bane of my existence and my saving grace. I only began to realise since my return to you that the magic gifted you in the Labyrinth never left, it was just buried for a while. Saying my name released not only my magic to me, but the magic still in you, too. But enough of that."

He looked up at Ludo, who was hovering like a toddler, not sure of which parent to run to. "Begone, beast," he said with a hand flourish. "Your assistance to the crown has been noted." With that, Ludo faded away, happily waving at Sarah.

"Hey-" she protested. But Jareth had other things on his mind. Lightly touching her chin and turning her face to him, he kissed her.

As kisses go, it was a fairly chaste one, particularly from the Goblin King, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'taking things slow'. But boy, Sarah's body tingled from the tips of her toes up to her hair follicles. As he massaged her lips with his own, she whimpered a little as the sensation poured over her and she let him pull her closer, heaving her onto his heavily armoured lap. "What is this?" She whispered into his hot mouth. "What's happening?"

Jareth waved a free hand impatiently, the metal covering his body melting into softer fabrics and - hello! - tighter breeches. Releasing her lips to bury his face into the hair at the base of her neck, he breathed deeply and moaned softly, rocking his hips into her backside, arousal evident. "It is the magic of our story, precious," he spoke softly against her neck. "It's come full circle: Conflict, defeat, reunion, _climax-_ " he growled cheekily, "Resolution."

Pulling her head back to look him in the eyes, she stared as if daring him to say he was lying. "So it's magic that makes us feel this?" She touched his lips again with her own, revelling in the sensation, but somewhat bereft at the realisation.

"No, precious- _Sarah_ ," he breathed. "Magic found us because _we were meant to be._ " Rubbing his thumbs across her cheekbones, he kissed her nose gently. "How much of a chance would we have had to meet otherwise? A fae King and a mortal girl?"

"And the book?" She asked, touching the side of his face and wiping some dust from a sharp cheekbone. "Where did it come from?"

"I found it," Jareth looked a bit sheepish. "Lying quite happily on the seat of my throne not long after I first saw you in the Aboveground. The magic must have manifested the book after it felt my longing for you."

"That's really creepy."

"I know, precious. My mother hasn't let me live it down since."


	4. Resolution

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER YAY!**

 **Now, I hope none of you came here looking for plot, because this is pretty much smut from top to bottom (*snicker* bottom! … I really shouldn't be let out. Ever). Fluffy stuff too. There is a touch of plot in there to round things off, only because I don't like leaving too many plot holes around.**

 **Thank you all so much for all your support and likes and kudos and comments! I love Labyfans! Rainbows and glitter and peaches for all!**

 **MUM I CAN EXPLAIN OKAY**

* * *

 **PART FOUR - Resolution**

Thirteen years after Sarah solved the Labyrinth, she finally admitted to herself that she may have fallen for the Goblin King.

Not caring that they were covered in dust and grazes from their run-in with the Scouts of the Hunt, Sarah and Jareth were feverishly exploring each other's mouths on the road that had recently swallowed the two dangerous fae.

Sarah absently wished that they could continue their make-out session somewhere more comfortable.

"Hey, wait-" Sarah pulled her lips away from Jareth's. "Where did this come from?" She looked around. They were lying in the middle of her ginormous bed. In her bedroom. "How the hell did we get here?"

"What did you wish, precious Sarah?" His lips tickled just below her collarbone.

"Ah- tickles! Stop!" She snorted with laughter and pushed his head away, trying to think while a gorgeous Goblin King nestled himself between her covered breasts. "Um, oh. Right-"

"See?" He smiled triumphantly at her through her boobs. "Of course, we will have to teach you how to control it so there are no unfortunate mishaps. But that can wait," he said, eyeing her cleavage. Sparing a quick glance at her polished cotton sheets, he raised an eyebrow. "I must say, precious, I do approve of this bed."

"Oh, well, your Majesty-" she announced pompously before his Majesty decided to shove his hands under her top. Her sentence ended with a small shriek. "Hey!"

"Yes?" He looked at her, as innocent as a day-old lamb.

"Aren't you sore? Cut up? _Concussed_?"

"Not at all, Sarah! Healing as we speak! Come now, I think you have far too many layers on."

Sarah sighed in mock frustration and relaxed her arms as he pushed her jacket off her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. Jareth hummed with approval and dived for her chest again, pushing her flat onto her back. Running his long, gloved fingers over the tops of her breasts, he hooked his left hand onto the top of the cup of her bra and carefully dipped a hand inside. Cupping her right breast in a gloved hand, he latched on with a sinful mouth, alternatively laving her nipple with his tongue and sucking hard. Sarah gasped at the sensation, the heat from his mouth shooting straight down to her core.

Arching against him, pushing herself further into his mouth, she let loose a long, husky moan. He responded delightfully, groaning against her skin as his hips rutted into hers. Deciding that her other nipple must be feeling rather left out, Jareth pushed her other gorgeously shaped breast out of the material shamefully covering it from his gaze, and latched on with enthusiasm, flicking his tongue over the hardening tip before engulfing it with his whole mouth.

Sarah let out a short scream as sensation like an electric shock shuddered through her body at the feel of his mouth on her. "Th-this isn't normal," she panted. "Oh, holy-"

Jareth had slid his hands up her spine and was now attempting to unclip her bra. "Of course not, precious," he grunted, slightly distracted at the sight of her jiggling boobs centimetres away from his face. "This is- is- Is magic. Ah ha!" He grinned and triumphantly waved her black t-shirt bra like a patriot on July the Fourth. "Success!"

She burst into laughter at the sight, and the Goblin King pouted at her humour. "I find it rather disconcerting when you laugh at me like that, precious."

Reaching up with a toothy smile, Sarah grabbed his ruffled shirt and pushed him down on the bed. "You're such a dork, Goblin King, you know that?" She slid a long leg over him and perched herself over his straining erection, still trapped in his tight breeches.

"No, I'm not. I'm fearsome and frightening," he argued distractedly, his pupils wide as he took in his love hovering over him.

"Well, Fearsome and Frightening, how attached are you to this shirt?"

He was still mesmerised by her soft breasts and reached for them again muttering, "Oh, it's not a favourite-"

"Good, because I wish it was gone." Now the Goblin King was shirtless beneath her. "And the gloves." Sarah felt herself grow a little more damp between her thighs. "Oh, yes," she whispered, trailing her fingers softly up his torso to brush lightly over his flat nipples.

"Goddess-" Jareth breathed out in a rush.

"If you say so," Sarah chuckled and bent over, letting her long hair tickle his sides. He jerked at the sensation, then cried out, clutching her hips, as she tasted the skin between his neck and shoulder. Unable to help himself - he had been dreaming of this moment for thirteen years - he pulled her down as he thrust his hips up. Losing her balance at the motion, Sarah fell forward onto his hard chest, and they both hissed at the skin-on-skin contact.

Their mouths crashed together with little finesse, tongues battling for dominance, basically the story of their long, strange courtship. Coming up for air, Sarah kissed her way down Jareth's chest - ear, neck, collarbone - she slid down his scorching body, laying herself flat, pressing her tight nipples against flesh that felt like it should burn. She could smell the cinnamon scent of magic as she brushed her nose against his pectoral and he shuddered helplessly beneath her and her eyelids drooped in pleasure.

Jareth cried out and arched beneath her like a cat as he felt her warm tongue lick one nipple. "Sensitive, are we?" Sarah laughed breathlessly.

He threw his arms around her suddenly and rolled them both over, she locked her legs around his narrow waist and he thrust his hips hard into hers. "Oh!" Sarah huffed as his hardness rubbed against her embarrassingly wet and still completely covered core.

"Sensitive, are we?" He smirked.

Sarah pulled a face at the Goblin King, and rolled her hips beneath him, pushing his lovely ass in with her feet, and they both groaned at the sensation. "Let me undress you, Sarah," Jareth whispered, peppering the side of her face in kisses. "Please, I've been waiting so long-"

Nothing like having a powerful, magical being beg to undress her. Sarah briefly wondered if she a bit of a sadistic streak. Something to explore later. Unable to form words, she nodded eagerly. He shuffled down on the bed and unbuttoned her work slacks, pulling the plain black trousers off her legs and taking her flat shoes with them. It left her exposed to his gaze, dressed in nothing but a pair of plain black panties. Without taking his eyes off the sight in front of him, the Goblin King leapt off the side of the huge bed and tugged his boots off and threw them into a corner of the bedroom.

Climbing back onto the mattress, he prowled towards her on all fours, his eyes dark with desire. "You look good enough to eat, precious," he growled, sliding his hands up the inside of her spread thighs. Hooking his fingers around the sides of her underwear, he pulled them almost roughly past her hips, pushing her legs up into the air as her untangled them from her feet. "Much better," he muttered to himself, getting his first proper look at Sarah's swollen, soaking lips.

Sarah's legs dropped back to the bed with a thump and a whimper at the look on Jareth's face. She was beginning to doubt that she would survive the experience of fucking the Goblin King.

But what a way to go.

Jareth gently lowered himself and tenderly kissed the inside of one thigh, then another, before finally allowing himself to bury his face where they both wanted it. Sarah trembled violently in anticipation as she felt his breath ghost over her womanhood. "Just a taste-" he whispered before licking her slit from bottom to top.

"Oh, fuck!" Sarah cried out, pulling herself away from the sensation.

"Uh, uh, ah, precious thing," the Goblin King growled before snatching her hips possessively. "I'm not finished." And he licked her again, before thrusting his tongue deep inside.

She wasn't able to form coherent words, there were only whimpers and gasps left. Jareth's tongue drove into her again and took up a rhythm and Sarah grabbed his hair with both hands and shrieked, "Please!"

He hummed approvingly against her clit and took it between his lips. Sarah's toes curled in happy expectation. Then he stopped. It took a few moments before she lifted her head from her blankets to glare at him, panting. Jareth was staring at her centre, slanted eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She demanded. "Why'd you-"

"I have just realised, Sarah," he interrupted her, "That you have not called me by my name since you rescued me."

"Huh?" Trying to figure him out when there was no blood left circulating in her brain was asking too much.

"My _name_ , precious," he emphasised. "I have a great desire to hear it from your lips again. You know it was the sound of my name that brought me back." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" Sarah's head thumped back onto the bed. She pushed herself up on her elbows suddenly. "You know what, Goblin King? I seem to recall that you swore the next time that I came-" she lifted an eyebrow right back at him, "-it would be with your name on my lips."

Jareth sat up eagerly. "Do I sense a challenge, precious thing?"

"Are you up for it, your Majesty?"

In response, his mouth stretched into a wide grin and Sarah's arms gave out as she felt a long, hot finger push into her wet channel. She moaned loudly as he climbed over her and latched onto one of her nipples, finger sliding in and out, coating itself in her juices. A second finger joined the first, and Jareth tasted his way down her stomach back to her throbbing clit.

Dedicating himself to the challenge, Jareth sucked hard on the bundle of nerves, pushing into her with wet fingers, rocking her entire body. Lifting his head, he whispered against her sensitive flesh, "Say my name, Sarah."

She could only moan pitifully in response. He shifted slightly, moving her bare feet onto his broad shoulders then pushing her knees out further. He circled her clit with a thumb and sing-songed, "Sarah-"

"Mmmmph?"

Ducking down to pull her clit back into his mouth, he grazed his teeth lightly over the highly sensitive flesh. Sarah shrieked and began to shudder.

"Oh, oh, _oh-_ "

The Goblin King was rutting against the mattress as his Queen writhed in ecstasy. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept making those delicious sounds. "Say my name!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit, oh shi-"

Jareth grunted as he attached himself again to his task. His pale skin shone with sweat and his head swam with the scent of her.

Sarah's back arched completely off the bed as her legs shook. Then she felt him add a third finger and curl his digits-

"Ja- _reth_!" She was gone. Neck straining as she shook violently, she released a pained howl as her body drowned in pleasure. The Goblin King's triumphant cry was cut off with a quick curse and and a hoarse bellow as he shuddered between her legs.

Sarah came to not long after, blinking away the remnants of her orgasm. She ran her hands through the wild blonde hair resting on her stomach and rubbed her boneless legs against the broad back still situated between her thighs. "Hey, Goblin King. You actually won this time," she chuckled breathlessly.

His response was a low moan. Lifting his head and perching his chin into the soft skin just below her belly button, Jareth looked slightly shame-faced. "That hasn't happened for quite a while."

"You getting a woman off?"

"What? No!" He looked offended, before kissing the soft skin below his mouth. "I seem to have-" His cheekbones coloured prettily, "I- joined you in arriving, precious."

Sarah's mouth stretched into a stupid grin. "I taste that good, huh?"

Jareth let out a bark of laughter at that. "Yes, you do."

Pushing herself up, she gently guided him onto his back. "Well, I'm just going to have to clean you up then, aren't I?" He looked confused, the poor dear. Opening his mouth in protest, she shushed him with a finger to his soft lips. "Nah, ah. My turn."

Protests gone, and a wide-eyed eagerness replacing it, Jareth helped Sarah remove his sticky breeches, and she peeled them off his long legs with a flourish. Straddling one thigh, Sarah leaned down with both hands placed on either side of his hips and contemplated his cock. It was shiny with his juices and lay, softened, a little to the left. She breathed in his musky scent, and then licked a stripe up the long, pale shaft.

He sighed contentedly at the feel of her soft tongue. "Like that, Jareth?" She whispered, watching his face carefully for a reaction. He twitched at the sound of his name, and his resting cock suddenly smacked into the underside of her jaw. Jareth gaped at the sight. _She_ gaped at the sight. Recovering quickly, Sarah licked the erect member again and grinned. "I think you do, _Jareth_."

He gasped as his cock revived at the sound of his name, pulsing slightly. " _That_ ha-hasn't happened before- Ngh!" He threw his head back as she took the tip into her mouth and tasted him. Sucking lightly as the Goblin King squirmed beneath her, hands fisting into the blankets, she decided he tasted like sweet cinnamon with a touch of nutmeg.

"Sarah-" Jareth moaned at the sight of her pink lips wrapped around his cock. Thankfully, she took mercy on him and straddled him fully. His long fingers latched onto her hips almost painfully as she held his thick member in one hand and balanced herself on his chest with the other. The feel of her slick tightness enveloping him just about had him shaming himself again. He let her take control until he felt her stop about halfway down. With a strangled moan, he thrust his hips up and pulled her hips down, empaling her on his cock.

Sarah made a sound like someone had punched her in the gut and half-collapsed on his chest. Jareth immediately regretted the move. "Sarah, precious? I'm sorry-"

"'S alright," came her muffled reply. "Just- You're _big_." She looked at him with flushed face and bright eyes, her mouth slightly parted and Jareth decided, right then and there, that he would fight dragons for this woman. "Just g-give me a moment."

Brushing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes, he murmured, "Take all the time you need, precious."

She proceeded to wiggle herself into a more comfortable position. Jareth gritted his teeth and clutched her hips tighter as she moved, clenching around him, ruing his promise.

Sarah just felt so _full_. She didn't have as much sexual experience as she boasted to, and there was a tiny bit of anxiety that she was not built to take him. Ignoring the nasty voice in her head, she braced herself on the beautiful fae beneath her, and eased herself further down, wincing as he hit her cervix. Taking a deep breath, she eased up on her knees, then slowly back down. That's better. And again. Oh, so much better.

"Sarah?" The Goblin King, eyes shut tight in what looked like extreme agony, choked from below. "Are you- you-"

Allowing herself a smile and sigh of pleasure as she rocked her hips again, she answered, "Much better."

"Thank the goddess," Jareth moaned and thrust his hips up again, pulling her down and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. He bent his knees up and Sarah found herself sliding forward, closer to his mouth, her legs spread wide as he plunged into her, his feet braced on the bed.

Closing his large hands over her hips again, he tightened his grip and began to growl deep in his chest at the feel of her clenching around his cock. She was approaching the edge again, her arms had slid under his shoulders to clutch them from behind, giving him free reign to thrust harder. She was whispering into his neck, interspersed with hot, open mouthed kisses on his neck and below his jaw.

The Goblin King finally caught some of her words, "-fill me up, Jareth-" At that, his back arched and she clamped down on him, shuddering with her release and he felt himself grow inside her as he came gloriously, her name on his lips.

Her long, drawn out moan changed pitch suddenly. "Wh- what-?"

Jareth's eyes snapped open at the sensation of growing larger still within her. The base of his cock throbbed and quickly and efficiently locked him inside of her, still spasming slightly with his release. Panting hard at the sensation, he shared a baffled look with Sarah, before her body clamped down on him again and her eyes rolled back as another climax hit her.

Jareth howled as that triggered him again into another orgasm, and he felt the black close in around him.

Whimpering softly at the sensation of the Goblin King's inhuman cock locked inside her channel, Sarah lifted her head from his chest, fingers wrapped around the pendant still hanging from around his neck like a lifeline. It took her a moment to realise that he was out cold, and she began to giggle hysterically. Which, in turn, caused her body to try force out his cock, which in turn caused another orgasm to rip through her.

She almost sobbed in pleasure. "I don't think I can take anymore-" she whimpered as her orgasm-racked body flopped back over the Goblin King. "Jareth?" He woke with a small gasp.

"Sarah?" His voice was hoarse from yelling.

"Wh- what's goin' on down there?" She slurred a little with exhaustion. She nearly began to laugh again in helplessness, but clamped down on the urge. "Is this normal?"

Jareth laughed instead, a short sharp bark. "No, precious. No, it isn't." He lifted his head and kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry," his voice was rueful.

Sarah did laugh then, then dug her nails into his shoulders as her body shuddered with another bone-melting release. Jareth wrapped his arms tight around her as she rode it out. Running his hands up and down her swear-slicked spine, his eyes widened with sudden realisation.

"Precious, I believe I know the root of our predicament."

"Root is right, sweet-cheeks," Sarah cackled, looking up at him with a tired grin.

"Stop that," he snorted with humour. "This is serious."

"A hot magic man stuck between my legs? Very serious!"

"Magic man?" He was indignant. "I am so much more than that, precious thing."

"Yes, you are," she smiled sweetly, and leaned up to gently touch his lips with hers. But what began as an innocent kiss sparked something else, and a shiver ran down her spine like electricity. Energy swamped her body and she tightened around the swollen cock anchoring her to the Goblin King.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, Jareth," she gasped. "Oh-"

The Goblin King was drowning in a prickly heat, and he gasped harshly as it headed straight down to his groin. With a roar, he flipped her onto her back and pushed himself up on his knees, her backside resting on his muscular thighs. Gripping her soft bum cheeks he lifted her and began to instinctively plunge into her in short sharp movements, all that he could do trapped inside her.

The erotic current raced through Sarah, focussing on her core. Her head and shoulders were being pushed into the bed with the force of Jareth's thrusts and she squeezed him with her thighs. She could hear him muttering between his gasps for breath, "Sorry, I'm sorry-"

"J- Jareth?"

He whimpered, not even looking at her, "I'm sorry, Sarah. So sor-"

She grabbed his forearms and he looked up in surprise. "I'm good, Jareth. Finish us off," she panted, a spark in her eye. His mouth dropped in sheer admiration and then his mouth split with what should have been a terrifying grin, but Sarah knew that one now. That one promised all sorts of wonderful things. "Finish it."

Wrapping her legs around him, Sarah braced for the final onslaught. Jareth threw his head back and bellowed with pleasure as his thick cock finally loosened from Sarah's tight walls and he could move in her properly.

Sarah twisted beneath him, holding on for dear life to his legs and finally tensed as she felt her orgasm approach like a high-speed train. She shrieked with triumph as her body fell into spasms and left her breathless. Jareth fell on her with a long moan and she felt him finally release inside her.

They were both silent for a moment while they caught their respective breaths. "As I was saying," the Goblin King continued in a calm, yet breathless voice, "I believe your newly-awakened magic may be a touch too literal to use during intercourse."

"Huh?"

Nosing her soft cheek, he whispered, "'Fill me up?'"

Sarah looked at him in horror. "Shit. Shit! I didn't mean-"

"Of course not, precious," he reassured her. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at her lasciviously. "But it gives me so many ideas for the future."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Pervert."

Easing himself out carefully, Sarah flinched at the inevitable onslaught of bodily fluids, made worse by the only-read-about-in-erotica multiple orgasms they both had, but with a wave of a hand, nothing split out onto her rumpled blankets. That's handy. Jareth threw himself happily down next to her, reaching out and dragging her to him with a contented sigh.

Sarah allowed herself to be the little spoon for a while, playing absently with his long fingers, enjoying the feel of the Goblin King's hot breath in her hair.

"Jareth?"

Squeezing her tighter with a lean arm, he let out a swift huff, then said ruefully, "Precious, you know how I said that I wanted to hear my name on your lips?"

"Yeah?" Pushing his hips into her bum as an answer, she felt him revived and throbbing, resting hot between her cheeks. "You're fucking kidding me."

He hummed, and rocked again into her. "Fucking? Yes. Kidding, never."

Grabbing his wrist and attempting to untangle her legs from his, she said with a breathy laugh, "Okay. No more saying your name until we get my magic sorted. Done." Turning her head on the pillow, she let her eyes linger over his features, angular and sharp. Jareth adored her with his gaze, and lifted a hand to brush back a lock of dark hair. Sarah's gaze turned serious as she saw the dried blood still left on his healed cheekbone and remembered the cold gazes of the Scouts. "Am I still in danger here?"

The fae's hand froze on her head. "Yes," he replied softly, with a frown.

"Do I have to come back with you? To the Underground?"

He looked away, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. "Would that be so bad, precious?"

Sarah traced a hand over his bared chest, and he shivered with pleasure. "Not as bad as I once thought." He turned back, a hopeful look in his unusual eyes. She shrugged and threw an accusing glare his way. "It's obvious I need help with the magic you gave me."

Not having any of it, the Goblin King rolled her under him, wedging a long leg between hers as he stole a kiss. "It ceased being my magic the moment you left the Labyrinth, precious thing. Seems you had plenty of magic inside you already, I just-" he twirled his hand with a smirk, "-woke it up."

Sarah scoffed at the self-congratulatory look he wore. "Good work there, your Majesty."

"Why, thank you, Sarah," he kissed her again. "You know, once you are more trained, it will be safer for you to return here, to the Aboveground."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. But-" he stopped, eyeing her carefully. "You won't be the same."

She closed her eyes, and answered, slightly resigned. Slightly disappointed. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." Fixing him with her glorious green gaze, she gave him a small smile, "But I haven't been the same since I met you, Goblin King."

"Nor I, you," he replied huskily.

Their chaste kiss quickly became heated as Jareth rocked a hard thigh against her core. Sarah gasped and retaliated by smoothing her hands down the impossibly soft skin of his lightly muscled back, no injuries evident, until she reached his delectable ass.

Squeezing it with both hands, he moaned into the skin of her neck and she lifted her head to whisper seductively into his ear, "By the way, could I have my socks back?"


End file.
